NCIS LA 5 : Just a Break
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Tandis que le lieutenant Marty Deeks est plongé dans une trop longue infiltration dont il ne voit plus la fin, ce dernier aspire à une courte pause. Doit-elle se limiter à un échange verbal ou l'obtention d'un simple café noir… [OS Indépendante prenant place dans l'arc débuté par "Back to home" et "Undercover".]


Voici ma dernière One shot en stock prenant place dans l'arc débuté par « Back to Home » et « Undercover ».

Parce que je ne me lasse jamais de voir l'équipe aux petits soins de leur flic, comme le dit si bien le titre, c'est juste un petit break pour le lieutenant Marty Deeks au cours d'une longue infiltration. Histoire de dire qu'on n'a pas forcément besoin d'attendre que ses amis soient au plus mal pour leur offrir un peu de confort et de chaleur humaine, même si ca se limite à une pizza et du café noir ^-^

.

* * *

**JUST A BREAK**

* * *

.

Il ne saurait jamais expliquer quelle force invisible le poussa à agir, ainsi.

Cela n'avait rien de professionnel !

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas même fini de taper les numéros sur le clavier défoncé du vieux portable planqué dans la faille d'un mur pour les urgences - qu'il en culpabilisait déjà. Simplement, il savait en son fort intérieur avoir besoin d'aide, ou tout du moins d'un conseil. Car dans sa volonté perpétuelle à vouloir prouver aux autres qu'il était aussi apte à agir seul pour le LAPD, que digne de participer aux enquêtes du NCIS, il ne savait plus s'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas réclamer une pause. A l'inverse, il ne doutait pas qu'Hetty saurait l'écouter et juger la situation avec recul.

Depuis leur règlement de compte à la ok Coral post _Affaire Johnny Torrio_, ils avaient su reconstruire une nouvelle dynamique entre eux. Si bien qu'à l'image de ce qu'elle attendait de chacun de ses agents, elle n'hésitait plus à le pousser bien au delà de ses limites, si la situation le nécessitait. Comme elle ne se gênait toujours pas à les sortir de la ligne du devoir contre leur accord, si elle les jugeait trop concernés ou blessés pour s'investir dans une affaire. Aussi, avait-il dorénavant la certitude, qu'elle lui dirait franchement, s'il était possible à cet instant, de profiter (ou pas) d'une bouffée d'air. Ne serait-ce que par quelques minutes d'une conversation téléphonique - le temps pour lui de parler à quelqu'un qui connaissait son nom, son identité…

Il n'en demandait pas trop. Si ?

Arggg…

Que ne donnerait-il pas surtout pour une sieste d'une heure ou rien qu'un thermos de café.

Il était si… las… des missions de ce type. Toujours les mêmes, longues, stressantes… Frustrantes aussi ! Car d'ici quelques jours, quand ses cibles seraient enfin sous les barreaux, d'autres prendraient leur place… Et tout recommencerait.

Ces infiltrations redondantes pour la police le vidaient de toutes ses forces.

- Lieutenant Deeks ! Que me vaut votre appel ?

- Je…

- Lieutenant ?

C'était quoi son problème au juste ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas appelé son contact de la police ?

Il bossait pour le LAPD là ! Pas le NCIS !

Mais une pause d'une heure ? Ca devait être envisageable ?

S'il n'était jamais très à l'aise avec Sam et qu'il se sentait clairement trop fragile nerveusement pour une courte entrevue avec Kensi, peut-être que Callen…

- Je… Vous semble-t-il envisageable que Callen puisse passer me voir… quelques minutes...

- Avez-vous un problème ? Votre couverture est-elle compromise ?

- Non… Non… je…

Finalement en ayant Hetty au bout du fil, et en s'écoutant bégayer, il se sentit stupide.

Pathétique, même.

Ce n'était pas comme si sa santé, la mission ou sa couverture étaient en danger, là !

Sans compter qu'il avait juré ne plus jamais mélanger ses missions au point d'en embrouiller les frontières. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait non de Dieu !

- … C'est une erreur, je voulais juste…

- Vous vouliez juste que l'agent Callen passe vous voir.

- …

- Êtes-vous blessé, lieutenant ?

- Non !

Il avait pris des coups, et pas qu'un peu. Mais rien qui ne puisse l'handicaper.

- Si cela vous convient, l'agent Callen pourrait passer vous voir demain matin à la première heure. Et… peut-être… aurait-il l'occasion de vous extraire un instant de votre mission ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir…

- Votre cible est-elle sur site actuellement ?

- …

- Lieutenant ?

- … Non. Non. Il ne revient de Pittsburgh que dans deux jours. Il n'y a rien à observer d'ici son retour.

- Dans ce cas, rien ne semble entraver une sortie rapide de votre secteur de surveillance.

- Je… Oubliez mon appel Hetty ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je dois vous laisser là, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps au téléphone.

- Alors à bientôt, lieutenant. Si je ne me trompe, votre mission prend fin dans trois semaines ?

- Hm… Saluez les autres pour moi et… à dans trois semaines !

Au son du bip de fin de tonalité, Hetty raccrocha à son tour, soucieuse.

Elle n'était pas dupe. Ce coup de fil était un appel à l'aide.

Quand un agent sous couverture - de l'expérience du lieutenant Deeks - énonçait le besoin d'avoir un contact physique indépendant à l'affaire sur laquelle il se trouvait et en dehors des points de contrôle préprogrammés, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Il se savait un danger pour lui-même. Le souhait de revenir à sa véritable personnalité ne serait-ce que quelques heures, pour ne pas dire quelques minutes comme avec ce coup de fil, était le signe flagrant d'une quête d'un point de repère, une ancre humaine lui permettant de ne pas se perdre dans son rôle.

Des évènements passés cette dernière année, Marty Deeks savait dorénavant pouvoir trouver ce soutien moral dont il avait besoin auprès du NCIS à défaut de ses pères. L'équipe entière, elle-même en tête, avait dépensé suffisamment d'énergie pour le convaincre de ne jamais plus hésitez à les contacter en cas de besoin. Tous lui avait depuis fait la promesse qu'ils ne le remettraient jamais en cause, ni n'interféreraient dans ses choix, dans le cadre de ses missions pour la Police. L'idée étant de ne jamais au grand jamais renouveler le fiasco de l'affaire Johnny Torrio, où l'homme s'était retrouvé seul face au pire, faute de soutien. Tout cela parce qu'il s'était convaincu à l'époque - malheureusement à raison - qu'il n'aurait pas eu alors toute leur écoute.

Bien qu'elle pensait avoir depuis fini par atteindre la caboche butée de leur agent de liaison, Hetty n'avait pas pour autant eu jusqu'alors la preuve de son acceptation. Aussi redoutait-elle depuis, à chacune de ses absences, que l'homme n'ose toujours pas les appeler en cas de besoin, gelé par la seule crainte d'embrouiller de nouveau cette histoire de frontière entre les deux entités pour lesquelles il travaillait. Alors, pour la première fois qu'il agissait enfin comme on l'attendait de lui, elle ne comptait pas le décevoir.

C'est donc sans attendre - et sans scrupule pour l'heure tardive - qu'elle appela celui qui de l'avis même de l'infiltré serait le plus à même à entrer en contact avec lui.

- Agent Callen ?

- Hetty ! Que puis-je pour vous à…. 3H28 du matin ?

En arrière fond, on pouvait facilement entendre jouer un CD de perfectionnant en mandarin. Il y avait des hommes qui ne changeraient jamais. Souriant au rappel du passé, elle se félicita de lui avoir trouvé une demeure bien à lui. Où l'agent Hanna et sa famille n'aurait jamais survécu plus longuement à la cohabitation d'avec son partenaire.

- Je pense que nous avons un problème avec le lieutenant Deeks.

- Je suis sur mon chemin.

- Non ! Attendez !

- Mais vous venez de dire.

- Il n'est pas en danger, ni compromis ! Mais j'ai pu comprendre qu'il était sur le bord. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit si clairement, je crois qu'il se sent à la limite de dévoiler involontairement sa couverture. Alors nous allons lui offrir de faire une petite pause. Le LAPD ne peut se permettre de rater cette opération. Et nous ferons en sorte que leur homme puisse la terminer dans la meilleure forme possible.

- S'il ne se croit pas capable de tenir jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas un plus grand danger que de le laisser en place ?

- Non. Monsieur Deeks est on ne peut plus capable d'assumer ce que l'on attend de lui. Vous savez comme moi qu'il a vécu et supporter des environnements beaucoup plus hostiles et des situations bien plus périlleuses pour sa vie.

- Pour autant vous jugez opportun qu'on le sorte de là ?

- Il n'est pas une nécessité de toujours devoir attendre l'extrême limite avant d'agir. Comme je pense que cela ne fera pas de mal à l'équipe tout entière de faire aussi une petite pause. Juste une journée, Agent Callen.

- Bien. J'irais le chercher demain matin à la première heure.

- Merci à vous.

- Juste un détail.

- Oui ?

- Où le trouve-t-on au juste ?

NCIS - LA

Comme convenu, Callen partit donc dés le lendemain matin, en quête du dernier membre de son équipe. Longeant en voiture les rues délabrées des quartiers chauds de la ville de L.A., il finit par s'arrêter pour sortir quelques instants dans la zone établie indiquée par Hetty.

Sauf qu'il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait aucune trace de Deeks.

Voyant un homme à la silhouette émaciée et tremblante s'approcher de lui d'un pas incertain, il sut qu'il n'avait guère le choix. Il lui fallait requérir un peu d'aide.

- Hé ! Toi ! J'ai peut-être un boulot pour toi.

- Payé ?

- Ca dépend de ce que tu pourras faire pour moi. Je cherche un type…

- Comme beaucoup…

Soupirant, Callen chercha quels arguments il pourrait mettre en avant pour décrire Deeks. Mais à peine allait-il reprendre, que l'inconnu le coupa.

- Je peux être votre homme, si vous voulez. Je m'appelle Monty.

Callen allait finalement lui donner quelques billets d'un dollar pour s'en débarrasser. Parce que non, il n'était pas en quête d'un prostitué sans doute infesté de puces, à en voir ses loques et son bonnet crasseux enfoncé sur son crane… quand il tilta subitement sur le prénom donné. C'était surprenant que le junkie lui faisant face porte le nom du chien de celui qu'il cherchait. Observant un peu plus attentivement l'homme devant lui, ce n'est que lorsque ce dernier releva distinctement la tête, qu'il reconnu les pupilles bleues. Ca devenait pénible, de se faire avoir à chaque fois !

N'affichant pour autant aucune réaction, il lui tendit ses billets parlant un peu plus fort et distinctement pour leur entourage.

- Je t'en donnerais plus, si tu m'accompagnes.

- Pour faire quoi au juste ?

- A ton avis ?

Un travesti qui les observait à faible distance, se permit de les interrompre en aboyant sur Deeks.

- Alors, Monty ! T'as finalement décidé de vendre ton cul ?!

- Il a raison. Je… Je suis pas dans le sexe d'habitude… Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de frics... Alors…

A le voir tremblant de crainte devant un potentiel client, c'était impossible que Deeks ne soit pas blessé ou complètement shooté. Il commençait à mieux comprendre pourquoi Hetty l'avait envoyé ici. Se reprenant rapidement pour ne pas griller leur couverture respective, Callen le rassura.

- Alors tout va bien. Vu que ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi… Monty.

Deeks le regardant à son tour avec plus d'attention, il simula magnifiquement l'émerveillement.

- Oh. Vous êtes avec le mec de la dernière fois ? Celui qui testait sa marchandise ?

- C'est ça.

- Vous me donneriez combien, cette fois-ci ?

- Deux doses gratuites pour le paradis et 20 dollars en prime. Ca t'intéresse encore ?

Un clochard qui les observait lui aussi, essaya de se relever, malgré le vin coulant dans ses veines.

- Y va pas M'ty. Tu sais pas ce qu'ils te donnent. Tu finiras par y rester…

- la… la … la… ferme !

Deeks tournant en rond de plus en plus instable, G en conclut qu'ils ne devaient plus tarder.

- Alors ? J'ai pas toute la journée.

- 50 !

- 50 quoi ?

- Dollars. Je vous suis pour 50.

- Laisse tomber, j'en trouverais d'autres plus conciliants.

Il se détournait, quand une main tremblante se saisit d'une manche de sa veste.

- A... atten… dez ! Ca marche pour 30….

- … Ok. Monte et fissa. On a perdu assez de temps.

Alors le junkie le suivi, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces au bras qui devait lui servir pour s'injecter sa cocaïne habituelle.

- Comme tu vas me pourrir la voiture, tu me la laveras pour la peine quand j'en aurais fini avec toi !

Baissant la tête en signe évident d'une soumission totale, son cadet finit par entrer à l'avant.

Quand le véhicule franchit son troisième virage, les éloignant définitivement des lieux, les tremblements du passager stoppèrent subitement sous le regard inquiet du conducteur.

- Ôte-moi d'un doute, Deeks. T'es pas vraiment en manque là ?

- Ca dépend de quoi on parle. Peut-on considérer la surconsommation de café comme une addiction nocive ?

- Au rythme où toi tu le consommes avec nous, sans aucun doute !

- Alors oui, je suis en manque. L'absence de caféine me file des migraines de barge.

- Tu devrais donc apprécier ce que j'ai pour toi.

Profitant d'un feu rouge, Callen sortit de derrière son siège, un gobelet de café encore fumant, ainsi qu'un sachet de donuts.

- Wouha. C'est Noël avant l'heure, mec ! Merci.

Sans attendre une seconde, Deeks prit une gorgé du liquide amer gémissant sous le simple plaisir de sentir son arôme et sa chaleur fuser dans sa gorge.

- Ca va ? Tu prends ton pied ?

- Comme jamais.

- Tu te rends compte que ce n'est jamais qu'un donut et un café noir ?

- La nourriture des Dieux !

- La nourriture des flics.

- Je suis un flic !

- On n'en doute pas une seconde quand on te voit dans cet état pour si peu.

Au grand sourire obtenu pour toute réponse, Callen fit la moue.

- Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'en dirait Kensi.

- Elle m'aime comme je suis.

- Même si les donuts passent avant elle ?

- Sachant que les donuts passent aussi avant moi, avec elle, ce n'est que justice !

- Vous étiez fait pour vous trouver.

Leur relation avait beau ne jamais avoir été officiellement déclarée – ce qui n'était pas dit, n'était pas officielle. Personne à l'OPS ignorait que l'agent Blye et le lieutenant Deeks avaient élu leur partenariat à un haut niveau d'intimité. Bien qu'aucun ne sache réellement, la nature exacte de leur relation.

S'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient passé des nuits ensembles et qu'ils affichaient parfois certains gestes d'affection qu'on ne pouvait attribuer qu'à des amants. Rien ne disait s'ils étaient justes des amis partageant du sexe à l'occasion, s'il s'agissait d'une relation morte dans l'œuf sans que cela n'affecte leur amitié, si cela s'avérait plus profond comme entre deux amants réguliers, ou bien plus réfléchi dans le cadre d'une véritable relation qu'ils aspiraient longue et sérieuse.

Avec ces deux là, il y avait fort à parier que ce soit un peu de tout ca réunit et qu'eux même ne sachent réellement ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais tant que cela n'interférait pas dans leur travail, personne dans leur cercle fermé n'y voyait rien à en redire. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune règle qui interdisait à un agent du NCIS et un lieutenant de police de LA d'entretenir la relation de leur choix, aussi trouble et compliquée puisse-t-elle être.

Observant Deeks finir la dernière goutte de son café, Calen s'inquiéta de nouveau pour lui. Son numéro de toxico en manque l'avait beaucoup trop convaincu. Même après avoir compris qui il était, il y avait encore cru. A tel point qu'il se demandait réellement si à trop s'investir dans son rôle, il n'ait pas commencé à…

- Tu penses trop fort.

- Hum… ? Quoi ?

- Et tu ne cesses de jeter des coups d'œil sur moi, depuis dix minutes.

- Désolé. Je me demandais si ca allait.

- Ca et si je n'avais pas fini par me mettre au crack ?

- Devrais-je m'en inquiéter ?

- Non. Et ça va. Juste fatigué.

Ce disant, le jeune homme se laissa couler dans le siège auto tout en fermant les yeux. L'estomac nourrit, éloigné de tout témoin de son lieu d'infiltration, se sachant en sécurité avec Callen à ses cotés, il sentait toute la tension tombée de ses épaules.

- La nuit à été courte ?

Gardant les yeux fermés, il n'en bouda pas pour autant la conversation. Aussi banale soit-elle ca faisait du bien de parler sans devoir se cacher dans un rôle.

- Jamais vraiment facile de se reposer, quand tu ne dors que d'un seul œil.

- Je comprends. Je dois ajouter que t'as vraiment fait illusion tout à l'heure.

- C'est pas à toi que j'apprendrais qu'on maitrise vite l'art de l'illusion quand on vit dans la rue. Paraître faible, une victime facile… peut s'avérer aussi nécessaire que la démonstration de sa force. Tout dépend du moment.

Callen était toujours aussi dérangé par le « quand on vit dans la rue ». Cela exprimait un vécu bien trop réel.

- Tu parles d'expérience.

- Quand j'étais jeune, je pouvais passer des jours sans manger et paraître aussi dur que les pires dealers du quartier. Mais même le ventre plein et une nuit de sommeil derrière moi, j'apprenais à afficher la pitié, si je croisais le bon pigeon. Tout dépend du gars que t'as en face de toi. Mais on peut aussi dire que mes précédentes infiltrations ont été formatrices…

- Je vois.

Pour être honnête, G ne voyait pas tant que ça. Car s'il avait eu une enfance peu glorieuse, sans cesse balloté d'un foyer à un autre, il avait toujours eu un toit sur sa tête et de quoi se nourrir. Cette vie de bohème et des foyers plus ou moins décent et amicaux l'avait endurcit pour une première vie faite de missions d'espionnage. Mais cette expérience était différente de ce qu'avait connu le dernier venu de son équipe. Et par bien des égards, il réalisait que celui qu'il avait jugé comme le plus faible et inexpérimenté du groupe à leur rencontre, n'avait jusqu'alors cessé de lui prouver combien il s'était trompé.

- Comment vont les autres ? Sam ? Kensi ?

Souriant au fait qu'il s'attache à évoquer Kensi en tout dernier, Callen ne répondit pas moins à la question.

- En ton absence, Hetty a décidé de les faire jouer ensemble. Ca semble se passer plutôt bien.

- Chouette… … Je… Je pourrais peut-être… lui téléphoner… si tu penses qu'on peut les interrompre quelques minutes.

- Ca devrait pouvoir se faire.

- Cool… Cool…

Finalement, sa résolution de ne pas vouloir d'un trop court échange avec elle venait de voler en éclat. Nouvelle preuve s'il en fallait de sa faiblesse évidente la concernant. Mais ce n'était pas toujours si facile de parler de tout et de rien avec Callen. Au moins Kensi avait une quantité folle d'opinion et d'intérêt sur tout et n'importe quoi leur permettant d'avoir une infinie de sujets de conversation. Même si la plupart se terminait en chamaillerie, vu leur opinion divergente sur à peu près tout. Exception fait de leur avis sur les héros de comics, peut-être.

Souriant au souvenir de leur dernière discussion sur le sujet, le jeune homme ne prit pas conscience de se laisser doucement porter par le rythme du véhicule au point de s'assoupir tout simplement.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard et l'arrêt du véhicule - ou plus exactement, la mise au point mort et remonté du frein à main - le réveilla en sursaut.

- On est arrivé.

- Arrivé où ?

- Hetty m'a demandé de te conduire dans cette planque pour la journée. Je te redépose ce soir sur ton trottoir.

- Je vois. Mon carrosse redevient citrouille avant même les douze coups de minuit ?

- Désolé. Ce sont les ordres.

- Y'a pas à t'excuser. Pour être honnête, je n'attendais vraiment rien de plus qu'un tour au café du coin.

- Aller, bouge de là, Blanche neige.

- T'as vraiment besoin de revoir tes classiques, toi !

Une fois dans le petit deux pièces du motel loué à la journée, Deeks ne se fit pas prier pour profiter d'une longue - très longue - douche. Dormant dans un carton à même le sol, couvert de crasse et de poussière de sable en provenance du désert, il savait en avoir grandement besoin. Sans compter qu'ils avaient beau vivre à LA, les nuits y étaient fraiches à vous glacer les os. Quand a contrario, le soleil du jour vous brulait littéralement, si vous n'y preniez pas garde. Ajouté au fait qu'en cinq semaines d'infiltration non stop, il n'avait pu profiter que par trois fois d'une douche rapide dans un centre social… C'était un instant de pure jouissance que de profiter de ce jet d'eau douce illimité.

Son passage dans la salle de bain s'éternisant, Callen finit par tourner comme un lion en cage.

- Deeks ? Tout va bien là dedans ?

- Ouais.

- Bientôt terminé ?

- Quoi ? T'as envie d'aller aux chiottes ?

Bien qu'amusé, Callen ne se laissa pas détourner par l'humour. Il était vraiment trop long à son gout. D'autant plus depuis qu'il n'entendait plus l'eau couler.

- T'as intérêt à être décent, car j'ouvre cette porte.

Et sans lui laisser une seconde pour cacher quoi que ce soit, l'agent Callen ouvrit la dite porte.

- Je sais qu'avec vous les gars dans l'armée, vous adorez partager vos douches et tout ca. Mais chez les flics, ce n'est pas trop notre tripe.

Voyant le regard affilé de Callen sur son corps, Deeks abdiqua d'un soupir.

- Ok, Sherlock. J'ai conscience d'être un super acteur. Mais je renouvelle mes dires. Je ne prends aucune drogue.

Pour le lui prouver il lui présenta ses deux avant bras.

- Tu veux voir mes plantes de pieds et l'arrière de mes couilles ?

- Que… quoi ?

Encore une fois, il pouvait l'avouer. Callen était surpris par la teneur des propos renvoyés.

- Quoi ? C'est là que des tas de mecs sous surveillance se piquent pour pas que ca se voit.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir. J'ai des images qui ne vont plus me quitter grâce à toi.

Amusé, mais aussi touché par la marque d'intérêt ressortant de l'inquiétude - pour ne pas dire : Parano - de Callen, Deeks libéra le terrain.

- Y'a des fringues propres sur le lit… ce sera plus confortable… d'ici à ton départ.

- Merci. T'imagine pas comme j'apprécie le geste.

Enfilant le pantalon léger qu'il reconnu comme celui laissé dans son casier à l'OPS pour ses cours de yoga, il prit en main le tee-shirt toujours conscient des yeux lasers derrière sa tête.

- Satisfait ?

- Hum…

Il n'était pas dupe. En plus de traces d'hypothétiques piqures démontrant qu'il avait franchi la ligne, Callen l'avait scruté de la tête au pied pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucune blessure grave. Et mise à part sa collection d'hématomes de toutes tailles et autres petites coupures et écorchures, on pouvait dire qu'il touchait du bois jusqu'ici.

Se frottant finalement les cheveux pour y éponger le maximum d'eau, il s'assit sur le lit, le corps las.

NCIS - LA

Quand Kensi entra dans la planque, elle fut surprise de ne voir que Callen dans le semblant de salon des lieux. Assit dans un fauteuil, il lisait tranquillement le journal du jour, à peine interrompu par leur entrée. Aucun bruit, aucune télé allumée, et surtout, aucun partenaire aux yeux bleu azur et chevelure blonde.

- Elle est où Boucle d'or ?

A l'évidence, Sam avait pensé à leur équipier avec les mêmes critères physiques…

- Saaam…. le gronda aussitôt Callen.

- Quoi ?

Désabusé par son propre partenaire, G n'en répondit pas moins.

- Dans la chambre. A peine sortit de la douche, il s'est écroulé comme une pierre.

Fermant son journal, Callen se leva finalement pour prendre ses clefs de voiture sur la table basse.

- On te laisse avec lui, Kensi. Sam et moi partons faire une course. Une fois n'est pas coutume notre papa poule va respecter la liste du père Noël cette année.

- On est en Octobre.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Grace à l'oncle Callen, une fois n'est pas coutume, nous échapperons à toute Tragédie Grecque cette année. On repasse plus tard avec le déjeuner.

- Ok.

La jeune femme attendit patiemment de voir leur voiture quitter le parking du motel, avant de vérifier les fermetures de la porte et des fenêtres. Rassurée que tout soit en ordre, elle ôta sa veste et ses chaussures, avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Le soleil illuminant les lieux ne semblait pas gêner l'homme au visage enfoui dans les oreillers. Tout doucement, elle s'approcha du lit pour s'asseoir sur le rebord.

Il lui avait manqué. Chaque mission d'infiltration pour laquelle il partait en solo des semaines durant devenait plus difficile à vivre que la précédente. Cette absence, ce manque… Au moins ils restaient en contact constant quand il bossait au NCIS. Mais Deeks tenait toujours à rester flic. Et malheureusement, Kensi savait pourquoi. Dans cette situation, ils pouvaient afficher leur relation s'ils le souhaitaient, sans que personne ne puisse rien y redire. A l'inverse, s'il entrait au NCIS comme agent et qu'ils décident d'officialiser un peu plus leur relation… Il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais travailler ensemble. Si bien qu'au lieu d'être séparé quelques mois par an, ils ne se croiseraient plus que de temps à autre, tout au plus. Or aujourd'hui, l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait se satisfaire de se voir les seuls soirs et week-end.

Le voyant bouger dans son sommeil, le visage marqué par la fatigue et le corps tendu, Kensi s'allongea à ses cotés. Juste un instant, le temps de s'assurer qu'il était bien. Il avait perdu du poids. Et en soulevant son tee-shirt, elle pouvait voir que son corps était couvert d'une variante de violets. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace apparente de blessure sérieuse.

Elle reposait à ses cotés depuis à peine quelques minutes, que déjà dans l'inconscience de son sommeil, Deeks s'approchait d'elle, recherchant sa présence, son touché. Tant et si bien qu'en une fraction de seconde, elle se découvrit subitement couverte du corps tout en muscles de son homme soupirant d'aise. Son visage niché contre sa poitrine, une jambe glissée entre les siennes, un bras entourant sa taille… elle n'avait plus manière de se lever, ou juste de bouger, sans devoir le bousculer pour y parvenir. Rien qui ne l'emplisse plus de joie.

Glissant délicatement ses mains fines dans les boucles blondes, pour mieux inspecter son crane, elle déposa quelques baisers sur son front frais. Aucune fièvre. Pas de blessures par balle, ou chaire tranchée au couteau. Ni même de bosses sur la tête…

Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé en si bon état depuis longtemps.

Alors pourquoi avait-il appelé Hetty ?

Sentant la tension imprégnant jusqu'alors le corps de son partenaire s'amoindrir au fur et à mesure des caresses offertes, Kensi n'en resta pas moins vigilante. Son épuisement n'était pas joué, lui. Les yeux creusés par les cernes durent-ils en prouver l'évidence.

Si elle ne vit pas l'heure passer, trop comblée de le savoir à cet instant en sécurité dans ses bras. Bien trop plongée dans ses pensés et profitant sans honte du corps abandonné, c'est inconsciente de n'avoir cessé d'en masser le cuir chevelu et caresser la nuque… que Kensi l'entendit soudainement prononcer son nom.

- Kens' ?

Amusée qu'il puisse même en douter, au vu de leur position respective, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par une boutade.

- Oui, je te rassure ce n'est pas Callen.

- Hum… Loin de moi l'envie de casser tous tes fantasmes. Mais j'y songeais pas une seconde.

Bougeant juste assez pour croiser son regard, le sourire qu'il lui offrit la fit fondre.

- Hé.

- Hé.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Tu m'as manqué. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Et sans attendre, il glissa ses mains autour de son cou, sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, pour mieux partager un long, très long baiser brûlant. De ceux qui débutent lentement, sensuellement… pour s'approfondir à en devenir dévorant, affamé, presque suffoquant… au point de devoir y mettre fin… par de nombreux autres, moins empressés… moins désespérés… mais toujours plus multipliés.

Quand il s'éloigna finalement juste assez pour parler de nouveau, Kensi était hors de tout souffle.

- Sam et Callen ?

- Sam m'a déposé avant qu'ils ne repartent ensemble. Ils seront de retour dans…

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre, Kensi termina sa phrase entre deux nouveaux baisers.

- Moins de deux heures. Ils apportent le déjeuner.

- Bien. J'ai faim. Je meurs de faim.

Et pour clairement signifier qu'il évoquait bien là, sa faim charnelle et non alimentaire, Deeks reprit aussitôt ses assauts, glissant ses mains sous la chemise de sa partenaire en quête de la lui ôter pour atteindre sans plus tarder l'objet de tous ses désirs : sa poitrine. Elle trouvait amusant de voir comment, cette partie de son anatomie était à ce point apprécié et aimé de son compagnon.

Ne lui reprochant pas même d'expédier son soutien gorge au sol pour mieux agir et en profiter à sa guise, Kensi n'était pas plus dupe quant à la raison première de sa question concernant le reste de l'équipe. Jamais il n'aurait été aussi sexuellement agressif en les sachant dans la pièce jouxtant la chambre. Mais à bien y réfléchir, la journée de « repos » leur ayant été imposée par Hetty pour eux quatre, elle ne doutait guère des raisons expliquant l'absence des deux hommes à leurs cotés…

Loin d'être en reste coté manque et frustration, Kensi reprit très vite ses esprits pour s'attaquer à son tour aux deux seuls vêtements couvrant son compagnon et amant. Mais en relevant son tee-shirt, le réflexe conditionné lié à une douleur qu'on ravive la stoppa net dans son mouvement.

- Désolée.

- c' rien…

Le voyant serrer les dents, elle s'en voulu une seconde, avant de reprendre les choses en main.

- Laisse-moi faire.

L'obligeant à se relever en position assise, elle l'aida à ôter son haut sans plus de brutalité et surtout ongles griffant sa peau. Suite à quoi, elle le repoussa gentiment sur le dos, bien décidée à jouer de son autorité pour lui éviter de bouger plus que nécessaire. Après tout, il appréciait tout autant qu'elle soit aux commandes en la matière, ses yeux pétillants d'envies le lui prouvant à l'instant même. Aussi n'attendit-elle pas plus pour se jeter sur lui sous ses rires, amusés de son total manque de retenue.

- Ne serais-je donc pas le seul à ruminer une certaine frustration depuis des semaines ?

- La ferme, Marty. Tes lèvres ont bien mieux à faire que de laisser échapper la moindre syllabe cohérente.

Peu contrariant, toute sa personne s'attacha dés lors à rendre caresse pour caresse, baiser pour baiser. Mais l'impatience de Kensi eut pour mal de les exciter bien trop vite. De sorte qu'à peine l'avait-elle enfourché qu'il atteignait déjà les cimes de son plaisir.

- Pas plus… arrête… Kensi ! Arrête !

- Mal ?

- Non… mais je vais…

Le voyant effectivement au bord de l'orgasme, l'agent Kensi Blye n'en intensifia que plus ses méfaits, un sourire sadique aux lèvres

- Alors, vas-y… lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Non… tu…

Ca faisait mal à son orgueil de mâle en rut, mais Marty Deeks devait se rendre à l'évidence : Encore une fois, il n'avait pas été apte à la faire gémir de plaisir avant lui. Un constat dont Kensi n'avait pas tant l'air de se soucier, ne l'aidant guère en l'obligeant à se redresser de ses mains liées derrière sa nuque. Un mouvement qui en changeant ainsi l'axe de leur union, permis à l'antre chaud et pulsant de sa compagne d'intensifier un peu plus encore sa pression sur lui. Sensation ultime qui suffit à le faire venir en elle, étouffant son plaisir de ses dents ancrées dans une épaule joliment bronzée.

Passé l'euphorie de cette libération, Deeks s'en voulu à mort d'avoir si facilement lâché prise.

Putain de bordel de… Il ne pouvait pas être plus endurant ? Ca faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir ? Misère… Comment pourrait-il durablement garder une femme comme Kensi à ses cotés avec pareille prestation ?

Toujours liés l'un à l'autre, sa respiration encore erratique, il embrassa avec douceur les marques de dents avant de prier sa rémission.

- Pardon, princesse. Je suis désolé… gémit-il dans son étreinte.

- Hé… y'a vraiment pas de quoi s'excuser.

Touchée de le voir si contrarié par ce qui n'était pour elle qu'un détail, Kensi vit enfin la faille l'ayant poussé à demander un temps mort dans sa mission. Il ne paraissait pas qu'épuisé… Il l'était indéniablement, tant physiquement que mentalement et nerveusement. Ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant connaissant la nature exigeante de son rôle dans son infiltration en cours. Aussi tente-elle de le contraindre à se rallonger, pour qu'il se repose de nouveau. Mais loin de se laisser faire, Deeks la surprit à les rapprocher un peu plus encore.

- Bouge-pas de là.

Désireuse de ne pas plus le contrarier, Kensi fit comme demandé. Immobile, sa hampe toujours enfouie en elle, elle ferma inconsciemment les yeux quand il commença à assaillir sa jugulaire. Nul doute qu'il s'apprêtait-là à la marquer. Un acte qu'il répétait avant chaque séparation durable. Une manière assumée, pour ne pas dire revendiquée, de lui rappeler qu'elle était sienne. Une attitude purement viril, qui venu d'un autre homme lui aurait paru avilissante. Mais rien ne la comblait plus que d'afficher sur elle une telle marque d'affection.

Ce dont elle s'attendait moins à cet instant était ce pouce à la peau calleuse rejoignant subitement leur point de fusion. Humidifié par leur sécrétion, Deeks commença dés lors à jouer d'elle de cette façon unique qu'il avait de lui faire littéralement miauler son nom sous son toucher expert.

- Aaaah… Marty…

Reprenant inconsciemment ses mouvements du bassin à la vague de plaisir qu'il lui imposa très vite par sa dextérité, Kensi se laissa entièrement happer par l'éclosion de cette force ensorcelante qui la submergea. Dieu qu'il était doué pour la faire venir si facilement !

NCIS - LA

Après s'être de nouveau perdus dans une infinie de baisers lascifs et licencieux, Kensi s'enquit finalement de l'abandonner un instant. Une nécessité pas forcément facilité par son partenaire.

- Marty !

- hmmm

- Lâche-moi, tu veux.

- Reste encore un peu.

Désabusée par cette manie qu'il avait de toujours vouloir se blottir contre elle en quête permanente de caresses et câlins, Kensi tenta sans grand succès de s'en extraire. Si elle soupçonnait que son comportement soit en partie du au fort manque d'affection reçue dans son enfance. Il y avait des moments où son attitude n'aidait vraiment pas à la jouer discrète et féminine.

- J'en ai que pour une seconde.

- Aller… Kens'…

- Marty ! Je dois juste aller faire pipi.

Ne pouvant que s'incliner à cette requête, c'est amusé par l'information qu'il la laissa enfin partir. C'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé la retenir si fermement jusqu'alors.

Sitôt partie, Kensi revint très vite, avec deux gélules de Tylenol et un tube de cortisone récupérés de la trousse d'urgence apportée plus tôt par Sam.

- Avale ça et sur le ventre.

Répondant aux ordres, Deeks apprécia à sa juste valeur les soins prodigués à sa collection d'hématomes. Il s'assoupissait sous les bienfaisants du massage quand elle l'obligea à se retourner pour poursuivre son œuvre sur son torse. Ses mains taquines glissant régulièrement plus au Sud, Kensi fut alors satisfaite de le découvrir encore suffisamment en forme pour engager un second round…

NCIS - LA

Sans surprise, c'est l'odeur de pizza qui eut finalement gain de cause sur son sommeil. Se levant tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller Kensi, le jeune flic ne renfila que son pantalon, en quête d'une nourriture plus qu'espérée.

- Y'en a pour moi ? demanda-t-il à la volé, en investissant le salon.

- Deeks !

- Salut Sam !

N'attendant aucune réponse, littéralement affamé, il se jeta sur une première part, tout en se laissant tomber dans le canapé aux cotés du navy seal. Il en avala ainsi deux autres tout aussi précipitamment, avant d'enfin relever les yeux sur ses compagnons.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'as dit d'en prendre 4. ironisa Sam, en constatant l'appétit féroce de leur benjamin.

- Y'a pas de repas à heure fixe d'où je viens.

- J'imagine que la séance de sport de la mâtiné n'y ait pas pour rien, non plus. A ce propos, jolie chemise.

Préférant éviter de s'enfoncer, Deeks préféra plonger toute son attention sur la bière fraiche qu'un Callen - tout aussi amusé - venait de lui tendre. Il en buvait sa troisième gorgée lorsque Kensi les rejoint à son tour.

- Pizza. Chouette ! Je meurs de faim.

- Et on se demande tous pourquoi. rétorqua Sam

Callen plus subtile - ou pas. Constata plus surement la tenue de leurs deux oiseaux d'amour.

Si Deeks ne portait plus que le pantalon qu'il lui avait apporté. Kensi, elle, ne profitait que du tee-shirt assorti, leur dévoilant une paire de jambes longilignes. Il semblait toutefois évident - et Dieu merci pour eux - qu'elle portait bien une culotte.

- J'n'avais pas dans l'idée que c'était toi qui porterait le tee-shirt quand je le lui ai donné.

- Comme si t'avais pas déjà tout vu ! rétorqua la jeune femme.

A l'écoute de cette révélation, Deeks faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière. Se reprenant très vite, sous les tapes dans le dos généreusement prodiguées par son voisin, il préféra prendre l'information avec humour. Après tout, c'était lui le dernier à avoir rejoint l'équipe. Et tout trois l'avait déjà vu nu comme un nouveau né.

- J'en conclu que c'est une habitude pour lui de venir reluquer ses collègues sous leur douche.

Délaissant le morceau de pizza qu'elle venait de mordre, à son tour interloquée par l'information, Kensi se reprit aussitôt.

- Pas avec moi !

- Ni moi. enfonça Sam.

- Oh. Alors il ne réserve ses faveurs que pour moi ? Je sais que je suis irrésistible. Mais rassurez-moi les gars, Hetty n'est pas la prochaine sur ma liste ? Parce que contrairement aux croyances locales, je ne suis vraiment pas exhibitionniste.

- Crétin.

- Aie !

Attrapant une nouvelle part de pizza, sous les rires de l'assemblée, Deeks se sentit vraiment bien et en sécurité, ainsi entouré de ses équipiers. Ces quelques heures de repos lui étaient véritablement salvatrices. L'époque où adolescent, il était seul et dans la rue lui semblait si loin à cet instant.

Le déjeuner terminé, l'homme bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. C'était une chose que de manger, une autre de se goinfrer après une période de carence. Il ne pouvait plus bouger tant il se sentait plein.

- J'en connais un qui ne perdrait rien à faire une petite sieste digestive. exprima haut et fort Sam en embrouillant ses cheveux.

Le geste devenant récurrent, Deeks soupçonnait de plus en plus l'homme d'agir ainsi pour se rappeler l'époque lointaine où il pouvait mettre sa main dans ses propres cheveux. Pas qu'il comptait le lui faire remarquer, trop conscient qu'il y risquerait sa vie.

- Hum ?

- Il parle de toi, là. insista Callen.

- Vous avez peut-être raison.

- C'est même certain, acheva Kensi d'un sourire.

Voulant être sûre qu'il irait bien dormir quelques heures de plus - au lieu de lutter stupidement contre le sommeil, tel le mâle alpha qu'il aspirait être devant ses camarades de jeu - Kensi s'emparât de sa main pour l'entrainer de nouveau dans la chambre. Il n'y fallut que quelques minutes pour l'inciter à se coucher et fermer les yeux.

S'il avait alors souhaité profiter un peu plus de sa compagne, il n'en fut rien. Car à peine Deeks avait-il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il avait de nouveau plongé au pays des songes. Il dormit ainsi l'après-midi durant, dans le simple confort d'un lit douillet, protégé par la veille vigilante de ses amis.

Ce fut finalement à la tombée de la nuit, qu'une main fraiche joua de nouveau avec les boucles reposant sur sa nuque.

- Heure de se réveiller, Belle au bois dormant.

- Hum…. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me donner des noms de princesse ? C'est toi la fille, je te le rappelle.

Amusée par son ton grognon, Kensi le fit taire d'un baiser léger.

- Il est bientôt l'heure.

- Hum.

D'humeur moins joyeuse à l'idée de devoir les quitter et retourner dans les rues noires de LA, Deeks se redressa pour s'adosser au mur.

- J'ai le droit à un diner avant de partir ?

Sachant qu'il n'en demanderait pas moins, Kensi prit de la table de nuit deux boites en carton renfermant des plats chinois. C'est alors assis sur le lit, collés l'un à l'autre, qu'ils dinèrent tranquillement, appréciant juste leur proximité réconfortante. Après quoi, Deeks s'offrit une seconde douche, car Dieu seul savait quand il pourrait se laver de nouveau, avant de s'habiller de ses vêtements de toxico sans le sous.

Telle une deuxième peau, il était déjà un peu moins le lieutenant Marty Deeks / agent de liaison au NCIS, et beaucoup plus Monty / Junkie en sous-marin pour le LAPD.

Quand il sortit de la chambre, l'homme fut surpris de la présence des deux autres.

- Oh. Vous étiez là ?

- Il faut bien que je te ramène.

- Hm. Bon bah… A la prochaine les gars. Sam. Kensi.

Un échange de regard pour ses équipiers partant de leur coté, et Deeks suivi Callen dans sa voiture de sport. D'humeur absente, son regard vague fut coupé par un gobelet de café brulant.

- Un dernier pour la route ?

- Voilà une attention qui me touche beaucoup.

- Je sais, je suis un homme prévenant, tout ça… Je parie que Cendrillon n'en a pas eu autant sur sa citrouille.

Amusé, Deeks but son café en observant les feux tricolores qu'ils dépassaient. Cela n'avait été que quelques heures, la plupart passées à simplement dormir. Mais avoir ainsi pu revoir ses amis si prévenant à ses cotés, prendre la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras et se nourrir à satiété. Tout cela lui avait permis de recharger à bloc ses batteries pour ses dernières semaines d'infiltration. De quoi fortement minimiser les risques de faux pas. Car tous ces efforts en valaient vraiment la peine. Bientôt, un réseau tout entier pourrait être démantelé grâce aux informations qu'il était en passe d'obtenir.

- Prêt à replonger ?

Plus qu'à deux rues de leur destination, G jetant un coup d'œil à Deeks eut un micro sursaut de surprise. A ses cotés se trouvait subitement un junkie complètement en trans, planant clairement de sa dernière prise.

- Wouai… Tu reviens quand tu veux mec…

Chutant à moitié de la voiture quand il en descendit, l'agent Callen du se rappeler une nouvelle fois que non, son équipier n'était pas réellement en plein spleen.

.

FIN

* * *

Parce que j'adore trop quand Sam nomme Deeks de Blanche neige dans l'une des premières missions à laquelle il participe au sein du NCIS ^-^ j'ai eu ici l'envie de caller un max de petit nom de princesse à celui qui nomme justement sa partenaire de princesse. Je sais… tout ça pour ça p

En espérant que vous ayez apprécié cette ultime dose de Densi. Je vous dis à dans un gros mois pour une nouvelle fanfic à chapitre (sans lien avec cet arc) basée cette fois-ci sur un axe complètement différent (bien que toujours centrée sur Marty Deeks) ^_^x

Sinon, rien à voir, mais parce qu'elle datait déjà d'une année, j'ai updaté une version corrigée de « Back to Home » le 11-mai car en la relisant, j'ai découvert qu'il y trainait encore tout un tas de fautes et phrases mal tournées ^_^''

mimi yuy


End file.
